Werewolves (Type of Creatures)
WerewolvesRay Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:28-19:31). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Or in this case, Werewolves." are people who transform into an anthropomorphic wolf-like creatures when the moon is full. When a person is bitten by a Werewolf, they become one, too.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:13-20:16). Time Life Entertainment. History There are not only werewolves. There are also cultures that believe in Wereaardvarks, Werebears, Werechickens, and other were-creatures. A group of Werewolves settled in an isolated town somewhere in rural New York. They named the town Lupusville. However, the town was invaded by a Vampire faction led by Gregor. Gregor imprisoned the townsfolk in a basement prison. Eventually, they were freed by Egon and Winston. They took their true forms upon seeing the full moon and fought both factions of Vampires."No One Comes to Lupusville" Ray told a campfire story about a Werewolf when everyone went on a camping trip upstate.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:40-08:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And the night watchman said, "What are you kids doing out here? Don't you know there's a Werewolf on the loose?"." Also, another kind of were-creature known as a Werechicken became a problem for the Ghostbusters.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:37-12:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Wereaardvarks... Werebears... Werechickens!"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:40-12:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Anyone a Werechicken bites will turn into another Werechicken." Werechickens are humans and chickens possessed by chicken-like ghosts, which appears to imply that people transforming into werewolves could be a type of possession. Other Appearances In the first two issues of the comic book published by NOW Comics, Peter Venkman is trapped in a high school of Werewolves. When Egon, who was trapped in an alternate reality where Gozer succeeded in destroying mankind, teleported two Proton Packs elsewhere, one of them ended up in Peter's hands. He used it to destroy the school. The fifth issue introduced a Werewolf named Irena Cortez, who reappeared in later issues. Basis in Legend Little is revealed about the Werewolves other than the required presence of a full moon in order for transformation to occur and a bite will turn a victim into a Werewolf. The exact origins were never revealed on the show, whether it was magic, supernatural, or paranatural like with the Werechickens being possessor ghosts or a Bigfoot being from another dimension.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:39-16:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I would theorize that Bigfoot comes from another dimension and he came here through a time warp." Trivia *Ray Stantz once told the team a scary campfire story involving a Werewolf.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:40-08:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And the night watchman said, "What are you kids doing out here? Don't you know there's a Werewolf on the loose?"." *In "Poultrygeist", Zeke and Maude watch a werewolf movie. *On page eight of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, asks if his counterparts encountered Werewolves.Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.8). Peter says: "Werewolves?" Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"No One Comes to Lupusville" References Gallery Primary Canon 038-08.png|The lead Werewolf in human form in "No One Comes to Lupusville" 038-10.png|The lead Werewolf in "No One Comes to Lupusville" WerewolfAnimatedPoultrygeist01.jpg|Movie seen in "Poultrygeist" WerewolfAnimatedPoultrygeist02.jpg|Movie seen in "Poultrygeist" Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Types of Creatures Category:Legends